Sugar Town"
by Amaterasu Rising
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock find themselves in a sweet little hamlet called Sugar Town. Ash isn't too sweet on the idea of the Sweet Hearts Dance, but the rest of the town is. Yea, this is a silly, sappy love story, but I liked writing it.
1. Part 1

Ash Ketcham's many Pokémon adventures has taken him further than he'd ever imagined. Now he stood at the city limits of a small town called Sugar Town. A sign at the gates leading into the city advertised the many sweet confections Sugar Town boasted of. "Smell that," Misty Waterflower, one of Ash's travel companions and best friends said, smelling the breeze. The sweet scent of fresh baked goods wafted to them.   
  
"Smells like ecliars," Brock Slate, the third member of thier party said.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash's trusty Pokémon, Pikachu, cried.  
  
"Well, guys, should we try out Sugar Town," Ash asked. Misty and Brock had already made a beeline for the shops where the sweets were sold. He laughed and followed them, Pikachu riding on his head. He found them in a tiny shop. He opened the door. The air was warm and thick. It looked like an olde tyme penny candy store. Jars of jawbreakers, root beer barrels, jelly beans, peppermints, and other assorted hard candies lined the walls of the store. Misty was looking at a tray of small pieces of chocolate, asking the clerk what kinds of chocolate they were. He offered her a square. She popped it in her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh, wow, this is fantastic! It's mint chocolate! Hey, Ash, Brock, eat one of these! They're so good!" Ash and Brock each got a chocolate. As the confections metled in their mouths, they wore wide smiles.   
  
"It is good, Misty," Ash agreed. "You don't see candy like this just anywhere."  
  
"Of course not," the clerk said proudly. "Here in Sugar Town, we make the finest sweets in the world. We're famous! Nobody can resist our succulent recipes. This street is just candy shops. You can find any kind of candy here, even candy you never knew existed! Of course, it's not cheap." The three friends looked at each other. They were craving more chocolate, but they didn't have a lot of money with them. "But no worries. All the shops here are happy to hand out free samples. How else can we show the world we're the best?"  
  
"Great," Ash exclaimed. "Come on, let's go get some more candy." They stepped out of the store and onto Candy Cane Lane, which seemed to be the main drag in Sugar Town. Little did they know that the devious Team Rocket was close behind.  
  
"Did you hear that, James," Jessie hissed. They were positioned near a newsstand. Jessie hid her face behind a newspaper. "They have the world's finest sweets here."  
  
James concealed himself with a copy of GQ. "Oooh," he squealed. "I could go for some chocolate."  
  
"Augh," Jessie spat, wadding up her newspaper and whacking James with it. "Idiot! We aren't going to eat any of it! We're going to steal it."  
  
"All that chocolate," Meowth, thier loyal Pokémon, asked from behind the most recent Cat Fancier's Monthly.   
  
"Not all of it," Jessie explained. "Just enough to where we can figure out the recipe, then copy it, and become millionaires!" Her eyes grew starry, thinking of thier impending wealth.   
  
"Why can't we eat it," James whined. "Just a little bit?"  
  
"Can't you think of anything but food for one minute," Jessie roared in response. Ash and company passed them, and they looked on in interest. "Maybe we could try for a double play," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean, try to steal that Pikachu and get the recipe for the candy," Meowth said.  
  
"Sure," she said, confindent. "We can do it."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Meanwhile, the three teens made a complete tour of Sugar Town, and ended up at the Pokémon Center in town by the end of the day. They decided to call it a night, and bunked at the Center. It seemed busier than all the other Centers they'd been to. They snagged the last room available. Before turning in for the evening, Ash and Misty joined a game of Monopoly, while Brock flirted with Nurse Joy, the resident Pokémon nurse. One of thier fellow players asked, "Did you come to town for the dance?"  
  
Ash blinked. Misty shook her head. "What dance," she asked him.  
  
He pointed to a sign on the wall. It read "Sweet Hearts Dance. This Saturday, from 7-midnight."   
  
"Oh, a dance," Misty said dreamily.   
  
"Yea," he said. "They say that you may find your true love there. The way it works is, instead of finding dates, everyone goes by themselves. Then, the guys have to ask the girls if they want to dance. The girls get a dance card, which has about forty spaces on it, to write the names of the guys who ask to dance. If there's space on a girl's dance card, and you ask her, she'll dance with you. But, if not, she can't. That way, she can meet many different guys, and maybe find her true love. Oh, I'd like to buy Boardwalk, by the way," he said, returning to the game. He handed Ash the funds necessary for thier transaction in exchange for the deed to Boardwalk. Ash absently handed the card to him.   
  
"What," Ash scoffed. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "What a bunch of junk."  
  
"That sounds so romantic," Misty gushed. She closed her eyes and pictured herself in a long white flowing gown, dancing with a tall, dark and handsome man. "I'll be there!"  
  
Ash laughed out loud. "Misty, you're a riot," he said, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to contain his outburst of laughter."You're a sucker for all this sappy garbage. Come on, we're only sixteen. How can you be so obsessed with love and junk like that now?"  
  
Misty shouted, "Ash, you're such a loser!" Her nostrils flared. "You wouldn't know a good time if it bit you. This won't be sappy." She threw her hands in the air. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She blew past Brock, who threw Ash a questioned look. He came over to the now disbanded game. "Hey, Ash, what's up with Misty," he asked.  
  
"She wants to go to that stupid dance," he said. "She got mad because I think it's dumb. We wouldn't be caught dead there, right, Brock? Us guys have to stick together."  
  
"I'm going," he said, waving to Joy, who blew him a kiss. Ash's eyebrow raised.  
  
"What," Ash asked. He was reeling from the fact that a girl actually liked Brock.  
  
"Joy said she'd be there, and asked me if I was going," he explained. "She said she'd save me a spot on her dance card. Are you gonna go?"  
  
Ash stood up quickly. He looked as though he'd swallowed sour milk. "No way," he spat. "All this dance buisness is dumb if you ask me. Now, I think I'll go to bed." 


	2. Part 2

To his dismay and suprise, Ash found that the Sweet Hearts Dance was a huge event in the town, and most everyone in town was attending. He was the only one who wasn't going to be there. As Saturday approached, more frenzy surrounded the dance. Soon, it was all the townspeople could talk about. Even Misty and Brock were swept up in the hullabaloo. If they weren't talking about what they were going to wear, they were talking about the dance tunes they might have there, and what kind of food they may be serving. Ash found it all to be disgusting. As a result, he became bitter, and unapproachable. Some of the teenage girls in the town had asked him if he planned to attend, and he brushed them off without a response. The whole town had been possessed with dance fever. Even Team Rocket had caught wind of the dance. "Jess, look," James said, pointing to one of the ubiquitous signs advertising the dance. "Humans and Pokémon alike are welcome. That means...."  
  
"What, James," Jessie asked.   
  
"From what I understand, this dance is a major event," he said. "Everyone will be at the dance on Saturday night. That means we can steal all the candy we want, and then make an appearance at the dance and nab all those Pokémon who are going to be there."  
  
"That's excellent," she agreed. "We should lay low until then." She looked down at her Team Rocket uniform. "We should probably go shopping first. We want to look our best for the dance."  
  
"But, Jessie," James said, producing a rose from out of nowhere. He struck a pose. "We look best when we're at our worst."  
  
"True James, true," she said.   
  
"Oh, brother," Meowth sighed.  
  
Friday afternoon rolled around, and Ash was still as sullen as ever. He sat on the back porch of the Center, with Pikachu. He stared out at the miles of sugar cane fields past the town. The tops of the plants swayed in the wind. "Why is everyone going nuts about this stupid dance," he muttered. Footsteps jarred him from his thoughts. Misty emerged from the back entrance of the Center. "Hey guys," she greeted them. Ash nodded at her. Pikachu dashed over to her and climbed onto her shoulders. "Ready, Pikachu?"  
  
"Where are you going," Ash asked.  
  
"Shopping," Misty informed him. "I need a new dress, Brock needs something to wear, and so does Pikachu."  
  
"What?" Ash stood up.   
  
"Pokémon are welcome too," Misty said. "Come on, let's get going. Are you sure you don't want to come, Ash?"  
  
"One-hundred percent," he growled. "I don't care if you and Pikachu and Brock and Joy and my mother and the whole goddamned town goes to this stupid thing."  
  
"Ash, what's the matter," Misty said, concerned. She touched his arm. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No," he shouted, shrugging her arm away. "Just go." They left, but reluctantly.  
  
Misty and Brock discussed Ash's strange behavior while they got ready for the dance the next evening, and on the way to the dance hall. They were so excited to dance that they soon forgot all thier troubles. The hall was decorated with balloons and streamers, and tables of goodies had been set up around the perimeter of the floor. There was a raised stage at the end of the hall where a DJ was setting up his equipment. Soon, everyone arrived and the music began. Misty found her dance card was filling up fast. She secretly wished Ash was there, so she could have one dance, but young man after young man asked her to dance, and he left her mind. She saw that Brock was as popular with the ladies as she was with the guys. Brock looked like he was in heaven. Even Pikachu was having a great time.  
  
Ash lay on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Brock, pouting. The whole town was deserted. Everyone was at the dance. There was nothing for him to do. He sighed and rose from bed. He walked the empty streets, looking for something, anything to do. He passed the hall. Light and noise and music and laughter spilled out into the streets. He tried to catch a glimpse of Misty or Brock in passing, but failed. He craned his neck around, slowing his pace. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he crashed into three people with a large box. The box fell open and the contents tumbled out. The mysterious people desperately tried to scoop the lost pieces into the box, and hurried away. Ash shrugged, and stood up. He dusted himself off. "Hey, you," a sentry at the entrance of the dance hall called to him. "Did you want to get in?"  
  
Ash thought about it, and, against his better judgment, he relented. The sentry stopped him. "Five dollars please. These dances aren't free, you know." Ash dug into his pocket and fished out a five. He slapped it into the sentry's waiting palm. He entered the dance hall. The walls were pulsating to a heavy techno beat. Dozens of couples, all dressed nicely, crowded the floor. He carefully made his way to the punch bowl, and scooped a glass of punch for himself. He looked out onto the floor for Misty or Brock. The music slowed to a softer, smoother R&B groove. Ash spied Brock slow dancing with Joy. She had her eyes closed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Brock," he called, waving. Brock looked his way, suprised. After the song ended, he and Joy joined Ash.   
  
"Hey, glad you made it," Brock said.   
  
"Thanks," he said. "I guess I look a little out of place." He gestured to his ensemble of blue jeans and T-shirt. Brock was wearing an olive green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and dark brown slacks. Joy was wearing a pink dress which didn't look too different from her usual nurse uniform. "Anyway, have you guys seen Misty? I was kind of a jerk to her, and I want to apologize."  
  
"I haven't seen her since we got here," Brock said. "She's awfully popular."  
  
"I have to talk to her," Ash pressed. He braved the dance floor to find her. Brock shouted something after him, but the music was too loud for him to hear. There were so many couples on the floor, it was hard for him to navagate.   
Misty had turned away from the latest mark on her dance card for a breather, and found herself faced with a tall man wearing a white Phantom of the Opera mask and a dark suit. "Will you give me the pleasure of a dance, young lady, " he asked, bowing deeply.   
  
Misty's face turned red. My true love I could find tonight, she thought. Is this he? This is too wild! It's totally like I pictured it. "Oh, my, yes," she accepted. He took her into his arms and expertly twirled her around the floor. People stopped to gaze at them. They moved with such grace and fluidity. Ash found them dancing. He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, may I cut in," he asked.   
  
Misty's romantic dream-like dance had been interrupted. "What are you doing, Ash," she hissed. "You can't cut in here! Just scram!"  
  
"No, it's fine," the mystery man said. "You may have her. Just remember me when there's trouble, my dear," he said, pulling a blood-red rose from his sleeve. She took it, and swooned. He disappeared into the crowd. Ash had to act fast to catch her. "Wow," she breathed. "He's so dreamy." Her face was the picture of bliss.   
  
The music suddenly stopped, and voice boomed, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
The dancers stopped, unsure of what was going on. They looked around for the source of the voices. Ash, Misty and   
Brock knew who it was, and were ready to rumble.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said, appearing from behind the thick curtain onstage.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said, joining her.   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" She struck a pose in her black evening gown.  
  
"James!" He held his signature rose high.  
  
"It's him," Misty gasped.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Meowth leapt onstage to complete the trifecta. "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Citizens of Sugar Town, hand over your dancing Pokémon, or else," Jessie threatened.   
  
"No way," Ash cried. He pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "Go, Chikorita!"  
  
"Come on, Brock, let's help," Misty shouted. "Misty calls, Poliwhirl!"  
  
"Vulpix, let's go!" Brock joined the battle.  
  
"Haha," James scoffed. "Go, Victribell." Instead of attacking them, it swallowed James' head.  
  
"Lickitung, get them," Jessie said.  
  
[Battle]  
  
Ash: Chikorita, razor leaf!  
  
Misty: Poliwhirl, hit them with hypnosis!  
  
Licktung was hit by the razor leaf, but managed to evade the hypnosis waves.   
  
Jessie: Lickitung, lick attack!  
  
Poliwhirl was licked, and paralyzed.  
  
Misty: Poliwhirl, no!  
  
Brock: No sweat, Misty! Vulpix will get them with its fire spin!  
  
A huge tornado of fire charred Lickitung and sent Team Rocket flying.  
  
[End battle]  
  
Ash turned the bill of his hat forward and said, "Great battle, guys."  
  
The dance returned to normal. Brock and Joy were eager to dance again, but Misty lagged behind. "Misty, I wanted to apologize for being so rotten to you," Ash said sheepishly. He looked at her for the first time that evening, really looked at her. She had chosen a white dress that had a flared knee-length skirt that had orange trim. The bodice was form-fitting and displayed her sleek body. It was held up by inch-wide white straps. She wore low white heels and an orange and white scarf as a shawl. She'd brushed her red hair and left it down. The outfit reminded him of the Goldeen costume she'd worn at a carnival to help a struggling magician with his act. She was refreshingly lovely, he thought. "You look...." he said after a long pause. She looked at him questioningly. "Nice," he finsihed. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
"Uh, maybe not," he said.  
  
"What's the matter? Why don't you want to dance?"  
  
He looked at her. He'd let it slip that he thought she looked nice, but could he admit to her that he didn't know how to dance? He didn't want to look like a fool and embarass them. "Look, Ash, it's almost midnight. I have room on my dance card for one more dance. Come on, please?"  
  
He was torn. He didn't want to risk humiliation, but he wanted to dance with her so badly it made him say, "Errr, okay." He let her lead him onto the dance floor. "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal began the last dance of the night. "Oh, I love this song," Misty said. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and took his right hand in hers. He backed up a bit, surprised. "It's okay, Ash," she said. "That's the way it's done. You know how to dance, don't you?"  
  
Ash bit his lip. "Oh." Misty pressed her stomach with a flat palm. "Now, I'm the jerk. Here, let me show you." She put his hand on her hip, and told him to move with the music. He stepped on her feet often, and he moved in stiff, jerky movements at first, but soon he relaxed enough to get the hang of it. Brock, Joy and Pikachu looked on, smiling. The song ended, and Ash released Misty, reluctantly. The townsfolk filed out of the hall, back to thier homes. Brock offered to walk Joy home, so that left Ash and Misty alone. They traveled the path to the Center, Misty rubbing her hands over her bare arms. "What's the matter," Ash asked. "Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Misty said.  
  
Ash saw her arms were covered with goose bumps. "You're freezing. Here," he said, slipping out of his over shirt. He placed it over her shoulders.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
They walked the rest of the way quietly. Soon, they reached the front steps of the Center. They entered, and retreated to thier rooms. Ash said goodnight to Misty before heading to bed. Misty suddenly turned and asked, "Why did you come tonight, Ash?"  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, smiling mysteriously. "No more secrets tonight," he teased. "You already know two of my biggest ones."  
  
She approached him slowly. "I think the secret's out." She reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He looked down at her. She beamed. "Goodnight, Ash," she whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Misty," he replied.  
  
Misty woke the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. Her friendship with Ash had blossomed into a sweet romance, she hoped. Oh, last night was so incredible, she thought. But, it seems kind of odd that Ash would do a complete one-eighty like that, all of a sudden. Maybe he was just caught up in the excitement of everything. Maybe he.... She sighed and rose. On her dresser was a tiny heart-shaped box of candy from one of the confectionaries. A note lay beside it. Meet me in the cane fields, it said. She quickly dressed, and headed to the fields, the candy tucked beneath her arm. When she reached the fields, she was distressed. Miles of cane stretched as far as the eye could see. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ash there, holding a yellow iris. "You got my note," he said softly. "For you." He handed her the flower. He had a picnic blanket with him, and he spread it out so they could sit. "Now, Misty, I know that the Sweet Hearts Dance is where you find a true love, and I know that many people can get swept up in all that romantic stuff," he began.  
  
Oh no, Misty thought in dismay. I knew it wasn't for real. I was only dreaming.  
  
"But, we're only sixteen, and talking about love is too much," he said.   
  
Misty fought tears. She looked away to avoid his eyes.  
  
"So, all that said, would you just be my sweetheart, Misty," he asked shyly.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. A few tears leaked out. "Ash," she said. "I thought--"  
  
"Maybe we'll get there someday," he said, embracing her. "But let's just live for now. Be young, have fun. Plus, everyone says it's best to fall in love after you become a Pokémon master. That just makes it easier." Misty hugged back, relieved that it was true.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie and James were stewing about thier defeat. "Not another loss," Jessie screamed. "This is getting really old!"  
  
"Wait, Jess," Meowth said, trying to diffuse her anger. "We still have our million dollar chocolate."  
  
"That's right!" She rose to open the box which held the stolen candy. Inside was no chocolate, only empty candy wrappers and Jessie's Lickitung, who was covered in chocolate smears and looking a little naseous. "What," she said. "You stupid Pokémon! You ate all our hard work!" She grabbed it and flung it. She flopped onto the ground. "It isn't fair," she yelled.   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's starting over again," James sighed. 


End file.
